Princess Azula
by Numbuh.20
Summary: Princess Azula's life isn't all that easy. Her only goal is to become the next Fire Lord.


**AN: just a little something I wrote up after re-watching the Avatar series. Azula is one of my favorite characters!**

 **Summary: Princess Azula's life isn't all that easy. Her only goal is to become the next Fire Lord.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

* * *

 _"I will become the next Fire Lord. **Nobody** is going to stop me."_ Azula laughed at herself. If anyone thought they could defeat her, they were sadly mistaken.

She was powerful, swift, and confident. Princess Azula knew almost everything there was to learn about fire bending. She was advanced at a very young age. Raised by her father, the Fire Lord Ozai she had to be perfect. If she wasn't perfect then she'd simply be overlooked and ignored like Zuko. Even one flaw or imperfection in her bending and she'd be given the silent treatment until she accomplished something beyond her skill level.

Tough love.

That's what her father called it anyway. Even though Princess Azula was certain that her father didn't love anyone but himself. But she supposed compared to herself and anyone else in the world, her father loved her more than anyone. She loved her father. They were similar. They thought the same way and acted the same way. Everything Azula knew she learned from Ozai. Some people said he was a monster, she just thought he was cool. He never backed down from a challenge. He never failed. He was strong willed and very intelligent. His war tactics were amazing. Azula wanted to be just like him. She was getting there.

Azula was glad that her father chose her over Zuko. She always enjoyed rubbing it in her brother's face that she had Ozai's respect and he didn't.

On the other hand Azula felt rejected by her mother, Ursa. Ursa seemed to favor Zuko instead of her. Ursa thought Azula was hurtful and selfish. Which wasn't a lie, but still. A child needs her parents to love and support her. Doesn't she? Azula was a hypocrite. That was a flaw. She was the opposite of her brother Zuko yet they seemed to be stuck in similar situations regarding their parents. Ozai favored Azula yet she still wanted Ursa's approval. Zuko was Ursa's pride and joy and still Zuko wanted Ozai to love him. It was a sick and twisted family they shared. But they were stuck together. Bound by DNA and royalty.

Azula's main goal was to become the next Fire Lord. She knew she'd have to take her brother down somehow. With something big. Possible death. After all, that's how her father became Fire Lord. Ozai killed Fire Lord Azulon, her grandfather. Though nobody ever spoke of it to her she knew that's exactly what happened. She could see it in her father's eyes when he was declared the new Fire Lord. Ultimate power.

Being royalty wasn't as easy as everyone thought it was. Not for Azula at least. Being perfect was hardly worth the amount of effort that was put into it. Still, she did it. She put on an act for everyone. She was a master at manipulation. Her voice was sweet yet the words that came out of her mouth were sour and bitter. She could convince anyone of anything. At least anyone but her brother or mother and stupid uncle Iroh. Those were the only three people who knew her true intentions and didn't fall for her measly tricks. Everyone else ate out of the palm of her hands. She controlled them like puppets.

 _"If you wish to become Fire Lord one day, power is the key_."

Her father once told her. She believed every word of that sentence. Her father often gave good advice. She used a lot of it every day when put into different situations. Most of it was about manipulation. Making people do things they really don't want to do. It was easier than it seemed. Her beauty helped with most of it though.

Since most of the servants she had were guys, she was able to get her way even if it went against Ozai's wishes. They'd be punished if she got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. All she'd have to do was explain to her father that they were flirting with her and Ozai would be so furious he'd have them banished from the Fire Nation or killed. Yes, Azula was beautiful. That much she could thank Ursa for. She was nearly a spitting image of her mother. Which was perhaps the reason why Ozai favored her compared to Zuko, who looked like himself.

Beauty came with a curse. Either people didn't think she could be smart or they didn't think she could be tough. But Ozai knew better than to think something so silly. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she wasn't strong. She was. After all, she was the Fire Princess. Daughter of Ozai and Ursa. Sister of Zuko. The next Fire Lord.


End file.
